The Bad Touch
by only-because3
Summary: He thinks he might love her kissing more. The way her mouth moves in the most sensual and animalistic ways, the way she does this thing with her tongue he can’t even explain it , the way her whole body seems to get into it.


Just small little oneshot. Quinn's fairly OOC in this (because well, you'll see) but the idea was just too much fun to pass up. I've had TONS of ideas roaming through my head since "Sectionals" aired and since I'll be on break next week, expect a boat load of oneshots! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

"Noah Puckerman," she yells, her authoritative voice ringing in the nearly empty boy's locker room. There aren't many boys left in there, most already showered and left straight after practice, but the ones still there look at her.

She's in her Cheerio uniform, hair in the perfectly slicked back ponytail. She stands with her hands on her hips, shoulders square as she glares through the room, eyes searching for the football player in question.

Quinn Fabray has never really been in the boy's locker room. She's gone in occasionally, like when Coach Sylvester asked her to talk to Coach Tanaka about the upcoming game or when she waits for Finn (and even then, she only waits in the little alcove by the door).

But now she stands angry in front of half naked boys (who are all trying feverishly to hide their excitement and dirty thoughts of Quinn being in the locker room in her cheerleading uniform) waiting for that stupid Mohawked boy.

Puck's head appears from around the corner, towel wrapped securely around his waist. "Finn already left if you're looking for him," he says casually and her only response is to smack him on the forehead with her palm. "What the hell was that for!?"

She opens her mouth to respond but stops. Instead she looks at the few players who are still there; the few boys who haven't taken their eyes off her since she walked in. "Get out perverts," Puck spits, watching as they all finish getting dressed quickly before they scurry out of the room.

Quinn checks the rows of lockers, not caring for the moment that two of those boys will likely ask Finn or a Cheerio why she would want to talk to Puck in the locker room alone. "Why the hell did you tell all of Glee that I was pregnant?! Are you trying to make my life worse than it already is?!" He rubs his forehead, shocked that her hitting him actually kinda hurt. She follows behind him as he walks to his locker, arms folded across her chest. "Are you going to answer me," she asks expectantly. He doesn't respond just opens his locker that she immediately closes, leaving her hand on the red metal.

"They were all talking about you anyway, speculating all kinds of crazy shit. I just set the record straight to get them to shut up," he tells her, placing his hand on hers and lifting it off his locker.

"I would have rather you told them I had a stomach eating virus," she bitches, now moving her whole body in between him and the locker. "Were you trying to be a dick? I'm asking you in all honesty because I really don't understand why you would feel the need to tell them the truth."

"If I was going to tell them the _truth_," he says is with such precision because it's such a tricky word now, "then your life would be a hell of a lot worse right now." Her face forms into a pout but then quickly switches to a glare.

"You wouldn't dare tell them," she says, leaning against the cool locker behind her. He smirks deviously and slides his hand so that it rests on her hip. She jumps slightly at the contact, arms unfolding and moving to push him away. She bites her bottom lip nervously as his other hand grabs her wrist that's poised in the air, ready to hit him again. He moves her arm down to her side as his hand on her hip slides up underneath her top.

"I wouldn't have dared to touch you but obviously I did," he whispers as his hand inches further up until he cups her breast.

"Puck." It comes out more breathless than stern and it makes her mad. She tries to push him away but he keeps her in her place. She looks up at his face and raises her knee, rubbing against his crotch. "As you can see I'm in a very powerful position right now and you know I can knee really hard," she tells him, hoping it would make him back off.

He takes his hands off her breasts and wrist but moves so that his hands rest securely on her waist. "I'm sorry I told them," he admits finally and she smiles, placing her hands on his bare chest. She doesn't put her leg down, instead lifts it a little higher, pushes a littler harder, and slides it down again just a bit. She feels him twitch beneath her leg and she smiles wider. She does the whole process over again and he ducks his head down, gripping her hips tight. "What are you doing?"

"Do you expect me to just live with your apology and that's it," she asks so innocently as her hands move up to rest on his shoulders, nails playfully digging into his tan skin. She raises an eyebrow in question, giggling lightly when he tries to push his body against hers. She pushes him back, using all her muscles to make sure he does move away from her. He stumbles a bit, the back of his legs hitting the wooden bench behind them. She pushes him again, making him sit down. She slides on top of him, legs on either side, pressing down on him hard. His hands find her hips again, this time slipping further and gripping her ass.

_God_ he loves her ass; it's perfect from all of her cheerleading, filling his hands completely. Her lips hover over his teasingly as he hears her unzip her top. She's smiling, enjoying this far too much than Quinn Fabray, ex- president of the Celibacy Club and uber Christian, should. She pulls away from his face just as he tries to capture her plump lips, smiling wider when she sees the pout form on his face. She slips off her top and throws it behind her, hands then moving to her chest, fingers working with precision to undo her bra.

He expects her to throw it to the side, just as she had done with her top, but instead she lets it hang there on her chest, cups no longer held together but still blocking what he so desperately wants to see. She runs her tongue over her lips and moves back closer. She grinds against him and he groans while she smirks. He tightens his grip on her the more she teases him and when her hand snakes between them, between his towel, and wraps her small hand around him, he jerks forward. One hand leaves her ass and grabs the back of her head, forcing her lips on to his.

He can feel her smile widely against his lips before she matches his mouth with as much force. He thinks he might love her kissing more. The way her mouth moves in the most sensual and animalistic ways, the way she does this thing with her tongue (he can't even explain it), the way her whole body seems to get into it. He sighs when they pull apart briefly for air because he honestly can't believe just how fucking lucky he is.

Quinn Fabray, the good girl next door, is straddling him in the locker room at school.

Quinn Fabray, the perfect Christian girl, has his dick in her hands, working him like a champion.

Quinn Fabray, girlfriend to Finn Hudson, is kissing him topless.

Quinn Fabray, his baby momma, has come back for more.

Now he's the one to smile against her red sore lips. She had come in here, angry as fuck (he could tell by the way she squared off her shoulders and the way she used his full name) and instead, would probably end up fucking him.

Again.

But then, suddenly, oh so very suddenly, she pulls away from him completely. Leaves him there high and dry as she gets off him and stands up. His dick is _aching_ and she's grabbing for her shirt? "What are you doing," he asks, somehow managing to form words, eyes trained on her as she bends down to pick up her shirt (there's almost too much to look at; he could stare at her breasts, her hard nipples now peeking out from behind her cream colored bra or at her ass, which is poised perfectly in front of him in that short red Cheerio skirt).

"You told Glee club I was pregnant. _Now_ we're even," she says, hooking her bra and sliding back into her shirt. His jaw literally drops and she smiles as if this was her plan all along. She smoothes out her outfit and runs her hand through her hair, making sure each strand was pulled back into a perfect ponytail. When she's confident in her appearance, she bends down, her fingers underneath his chin as she leaves him a chaste kiss on his lips. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure you have blue balls for life." She adds another sweet smile before walking away.

Puck closes his eyes, rubbing them so hard that he starts seeing colors. When he opens them, Quinn is most definitely gone but he can still smell her.

Quinn Fabray, little-miss-not-so-virgin, had just teased the shit out of him.

He shrugs. She was the master of teasing; after all, that's all she used to do before he got her drunk off wine coolers. He sighs deeply and stands up, taking his towel with him.

He either needed to take care of this now or take a _really_ cold shower_._


End file.
